The present invention relates in general to scraper-chain conveyors used in mining and, more particularly, to scrapers therefor.
It is well known to construct scraper-chain conveyors from a series of pans joined together end-to-end and a scraper-chain assembly which circulates along the pans. The scrapers are normally shaped to possess a scraping edge which slides along a floor of the conveyor to transfer material in an upper run of the conveyor. The scrapers then return along a lower run beneath the floor. The lower run can be open to the floor of the mine working or enclosed. A one-piece drop-forged scraper is described in German patent specification No. 1531973. This scraper has a scraping edge formed at the junction between a lower face which slides over a conveyor floor, separating an upper run of the conveyor from a lower run, during use, and a front face.
Where the lower run is enclosed there is a danger that fine material can build up and disable the conveyor. A general object of this invention is to provide an improved scraper for a scraper-chain conveyor.